The Ichor in Our Veins
by tripudium
Summary: A series of one shots featuring our favorite demigods. May contain obscure, non- canon pairings and cameo's from other fandoms. Rated T just in case. Taking requests.


**Troublemakers Always Come in Pairs**

_Summary: In which the Stoll Brothers meet the Weasley twins while vacationing in London with their mom._

_Characters involved: Connor and Travis Stoll, Fred and George Weasley, Lou Ellen (mentioned)_

_Need to know: Based on a picture I found online of the Stoll's and the Weasley's. Also, in case you aren't familiar, Hecate is the goddess of magic so that's why I said that her cabin can frequently be seen at Hogwarts. _

* * *

Hurry up, Connor!" Travis yelled, turning and briefly walking backwards so as to get his brother's attention. "Mom said we only get an hour here."

Connor rolled his eyes but started jogging so he could catch up. They two sons of Hermes were in a rather strange alley filled with people in what looked to be- in Connor's opinion- really large, really dramatic capes. Most of them held wooden sticks in their hands. They were either in a place full of nut balls or Connor was having a really strange, really elaborate dream.

"How did you even find this place," Connor asked- voicing his thoughts- as he fell into step with Travis.

Travis shrugged. "Lou Ellen from Hecate told me to come here. Said there was some crazy joke shop that we would like… oh! There it is!"

Travis pointed at an odd shaped building with a giant sign proclaiming _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. _Connor took one glance in the window and instantly knew they would be the envy of the Hermes cabin for weeks to come.

A bell above the door tinkled as they walked in, looking around at the shelves of colorful products in awe. The Stoll brothers had finally met their match.

As if called by their very presence, two red haired twin boys popped up on either side of the Stoll's. "Welcome young lads," the only on the left said, tipping his striped hat. When he did so, the top lifted up and a hand reached out, smacking Travis in the forehead. Connor looked at the item in surprise, impressed. Travis rubbed his forehead but didn't appear to irritated.

"Haven't seen you around here before have we, Fred?" the one on the right said.

"That's right, George!" Fred replied. They seemed to have some sort of act they were keeping up. "In fact," Fred looked at the two boys carefully. "You look like a pair of muggles…"

The last sentence was said suspiciously as if "muggle" was a horrible insult or something that no one wanted to be. Both Connor and Travis blinked up at Fred and George in surprise and confusion.

"What's a muggle?" Travis asked, obviously on guard. "Look, we're just here because our friend Lou Ellen sent us-"

"Lou Ellen!" George cried. "So you're demigods!"

Fred grinned. "That explains it."

Connor felt instantly on edge. If someone knew about demigods they were either: a.) a god b.) another demigod or c.) a monster. Fred and George didn't look particularly intimidating but you could never tell for sure. There was this one time Connor- you know on second thought, he rather didn't want to think about that.

"Are you demigods as well?" Connor asked, trying to sound casual.

George laughed. "Nope, but we know a fair few. Many of those Hecate children go to Hogwarts. Lou Ellen's in Ravenclaw, she's a friend of ours. If you're a friend of hers too then I don't see the harm in letting you in!"

Connor didn't understand several words in his explanation but he nodded his head, as if it made perfect sense. "Um alright."

"Right," Fred said, clapping his hands together theatrically. "Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, can we offer you some products?"

"We sell a variety of toffees and candies that make you ill."

"They'll get you out of class in a jiffy!"

"We've also got extendable ears, great for eaves dropping."

"Love potions, for those special- but unwilling- girls!"

"Pygmy puffs!"

"Skiving snackboxes!"

"And so much more!"

Connor and Travis stood, dumbstruck as the twins continued to list off their products. Finally Travis cleared his throat, his voice almost unbelieving.

"We'll take one of each."

Fred grinned mischievously. "I think I like you two."


End file.
